


Move Forth (idk it's will probably be temporary)

by Kaidda, thatboi



Category: Original Work
Genre: British!Rocco, Dexterous!Arodasy, Gen, Healer!Carlos, Hunter!Itam, Kinda, M/M, Magic Blacksmith!Oirad, Viking!Satom, and there is magic, basically she is useful at a lot of things, but with a few twist, i know jack shit about history but im doing this anyways, its like a viking story, like a real hunter, like the potato famine happened in 1050
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaidda/pseuds/Kaidda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatboi/pseuds/thatboi
Summary: a viking story with a few twists, for now its just the characters and a bit of backstory to flesh out later
Relationships: Arodasy&Itam, Itam&Carlos, Oirad&Arodasy, Oirad&Satom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Move Forth (idk it's will probably be temporary)

Satom was born in a Viking village, but he was not like the other kids. He was tall, but he was also skinny, he was strong, but still physically weaker than the others. Since he was weak, he was a disgrace.

But he didn't WANT to be a disgrace, and so he trained. He trained, and trained. And he trained alone in the woods, far away from all prying eyes that would judge him. He was skilled with the blade. He didn't have anyone willing to teach the weakling of the village, so he conformed with watching the others train, and when he was alone in the woods, he followed his gut and copied the movements he saw the others do.

Eventually, he became a master with the blade, but noone cared, noone knew, only him, to all others he was just the farmer boy of the village. He was the weakling of the village, why would anyone even care about his existance.

With the passage of time he decided to learn how to use other weapons, and maybe then they would recognize him as someone strong, someone worthy of fighting alongside them.

Sadly for him he would never be able to fight alongside the people of his village.

One evening when he was returning from the woods after another intense training session he smelt the smoke before he saw it. As soon as he did he rushed back to the Village, where he saw the remains of the place he called home.

Up to the last house was on fire and the stench of blood was in the air, no matter where he looked all he saw was destruction and death. As he rushed to his family's house he finally found something that truly broke him.

On the floor of the house, just a few steps after the entrance were the corpses of both of his parents. Upon seeing this saddening image he broke down while he cried in the door of the house, barelly registering the fire that was on the roof of said place.

Upon closer inspection of the village, he saw something that made his blood run cold, and turned his vision red with pure anger and hatred. Scattered across the whole village he could see corpses, but they were not from the people of his village, and they were dressed differently. They were dresed all the same way, with the uniform of the british army.

After realizing what that meant, he finally gathered himself and dragged the corpse of his parents outside and rescued anything that could be useful that was still inside the burning house before the flames engulfed every remaining part of the destroyed place.

As soon as the flames subsided he got to work, and gathered every last corpse from the village inhabitants and started digging. After 2 days of almost nonstop work every last remain of the inhabitants was burried, but he did not stop moving and as soon as he rested barelly enough he got to gather whatever food and water he could, he then went to retrieve his weapons that were stashed in the forest and got ready to start his journey.

He would kill every last one of the men resposible for wiping out his home.

But right now all he needed to do was simple:

He had to Move Forth.


End file.
